Ruby's real age
by Chitsukee
Summary: An odd and slightly perverted version of the episode No Brakes 2x11, with one sided Rosewick. Rated M just in case, although I think T might be enough.


**Okay, since we don't know what the age of consent is in remnant, I've decided on 17 in this fiction. I don't think the quality of this is that good, but I did write it as a fun thing, and just thought I'd share it.**

 **Disclaim: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Torchwick's eyes narrowed as he saw that it was Red's little friends and a man that had caused the explosions that so rudely interrupted his interrogation of Red. He let out a growl and was about to act when he felt a movement behind him. Ruby landed upon his shoulders and he staggered of the sudden weight. His vision got dark as she pressed down his hat, and he grabbed her legs to pull her down. He heard a thud as she got down to the ground, and he grasped blindly after her with one hand as he pushed his hat back with the other.

He couldn't resist a chuckle as he got ahold of her hood right before she tried to run with that super speed of hers. It tugged quite roughly on his arm but it was worth the strain as she choked on her cloak in a harsh jerk.

He looked up to see her team closing up, the animals weren't even putting up a fight. He shook his head in annoyance, apparently he had to do everything himself.

He pushed Ruby down on her stomach and pressed a foot on her lower back to keep her in place. As he put the end of his cane point blank to the back of her skull, Yang had almost reached them.

"Take a step closer and I'll blow up that cute little skull of hers." He stated and mimicked a bursting head with his hand.

That made her halt and the rest of them caught up with her, all panicking a little, except for Oobleck.

"You brute!" Weiss blurted out and tried to step forward but got pushed back as Oobleck got in front of her. "No. Your leader must be kept safe, you can't let you emotions affect your actions."

"Gyaahhh!"

The sudden wail from the girl under his foot surprised Torchwick and he eased the pressure a bit as he realized he'd unconsciously put all his weight on her.

"Sorry about that." He said half heartedly and turned his focus to the faunus standing next to him. "Tie them up and take their weapons, Perry," his gaze shifted to the intruders,"and no sudden movements. You know what will happen then."

He turned his attention back to Ruby and made sure to burn this sight of her lying helpless and at his mercy into his brain forever. It will be a pleasant memory to bring up on dull days.

"What now, boss?"

He looked at Perry and then at the gun in his grip. "Shoot them."

Gasps erupted from the girls and the hunter, but he didn't expect the animals to be shocked as well.

"Can't we just leave them? At least the girls, I mean, they're just kids…"

Even Perry, who's been following orders so blindly? Man, these animals are mice.

"They must be at least seventeen as they are students at beacon, which you clearly know. They are more adults than kids, and I want them dead!"

Perry opened his mouth to answer, but Ruby beat him to it. "Actually… I'm fifteen."

"Yeah, she's just a kid!" Yang hurriedly added, which got Ruby to protest.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Blake's question broke their bickering and they paid attention to him.

He stared at Ruby with disbelief and horror. "You're fifteen?" He whispered and felt his face drain.

"Yeah..?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Perry, you remember operation Gemstone nights? I want you to collect everything connected to it and burn it."

Yang snorted. "What kind of lame codename is that? You can't even make out what it means."

"That's kinda the point with a code name." He retorted with snideness.

"Uhm. What does operation "Gemstone nights" have to do with my age?" Ruby turned her head and glanced curiously at him and Perry. He felt his stomach twist at the thought of it, and Perry didn't look too happy either.

"Drop it Red. Believe me when I tell you, you don't want to know."

He noticed Oobleck's evil glare, figures he'd make the connection. It was unnerving, so a sudden gasp was a welcome distraction.

"What? What is it Blake? Did you figure it out?"

"I... I don't think Ruby should know."

"Hey! It's about me, so I should know about it!" Ruby huffed.

They started shouting back and forth and he rubbed his face in frustration. A movement behind him caught his attention and dread filled him as he saw Perry with a big white box in his hands.

"No, you idiot! Not here!" He snarled and accidentally put his weight on Ruby again in his flustered panic.

"Ghaa...Uahhhg!" She let out and flapped her arms around, hitting Perry's leg in the process.

Torchwick's heart stopped as the box fell out of the faunus arms. The lid came off when it smashed to the ground and a sea of photos poured out in front of Ruby's face, causing him to drop melodic cudgel in shock.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw herself. In pyjamas, in her usual outfit, in… underwear?!

He got down hurriedly, one knee still on her back, and started pushing the photos back into the box.

"My words…" The green haired hunter gasped in shock.

"What is it? I can't see from here. Ruby?" Weiss asked worriedly.

When he reached for the ones that were lying a bit under Ruby's head, she flinched back with distress written all over her face.

"Don't touch her! Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you!" Blake shouted and trashed around to get free from the ropes.

"Wait, touch her? As in touch touch? Pff, that would be absurd! Blake, he's old. He wouldn't be interested in a kid." Yang reasoned. She got quiet thought, when she noticed Torchwick's embarrassed and bothered face.

"You sick son of a bitch! Pedophile!"

"For fucks sake… I thought she was seventeen! Besides, I wasn't going to do anything! She wasn't even supposed to find out."

He glanced down at Ruby and sighed. "I was actually considering sparing your lives, but now… I can't have a reputation of being a pedophile. Thief, even murderer, yes. That's okay, because I am those things. But I'm not a pedophile."

He shook his head, picked up the weapon and pushed the muzzle against Ruby's head. A chorus of cries erupted from her team and he rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should kill one of you first then." He aimed at Yang and was about to pull the trigger when he felt a hand grasp at his pants. He looked down to see Ruby staring up at him with frightened, yet determined eyes.

"Please don't kill them… I'll… I'll do anything… I…" She turned her gaze down, cheeks painted with an enticing blush and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Red… I wouldn't- Even if you tried your best to seduce me, even if you _wanted_ it, I wouldn't do anything with you. You're fifteen. Now, I'm sorry, but you have to die. No more delaying."

He gave her a last yearning look, his index finger twitching against the trigger. The gunshot echoed in the underground, and a heavy silence smothered them.

Yang whispered so quietly it could barely be heard.

"Ruby..."

Blood trickled down from her head onto the ground. Silver eyes wide open.

Then his body fell over her.

The silver eyes moved.

Oobleck.

A gun in his hand.


End file.
